


Ahora y siempre

by Ushio



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Break-up-fic, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Mild Gore, Mushroom War, Nightmares, Post and pre - What Was Missing, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su relación es cómo una torre que se eleva hacia el cielo, firme y eterna. Pero la base es inestable, y una pesadilla destruye todo cuánto han construido. Empezar de cero es duro; amar a alguien sin poder salvarlo, lo es más. Marceline/Princesa Chicle. Para Rafa2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora y siempre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Pues he aquí mi primera contribución al fandom de Hora de Aventuras, un pequeño tributo al _Sugarless Gum_ (Marceline/Princesa Chicle), así como una pequeña muestra de mi extraño _headcanon_ (que incluye el pasado de Marceline, el orígen de la canción en _What Was Missing_ y pequeños fragmentos de sus personalidades que me he ido inventando según he visto en la serie).
> 
> He de remarcar que no he visto todos los capítulos (sólo aquellos que pillo por Cartoon Network y de tanto en tanto), así que si hay alguna incroguencia respecto a la trama de la serie me disculpo por adelantado. La línea temporal también es algo extraña, pues al final del fic, Bonnibel tiene diecinueve-casi veinte años (cuándo en la serie es muy probable que siga teniendo 18 durante _What Was Missing_ por todo el follón de _Too Young_ ). Y es probable que los personajes se me hayan ido un poco OOC. He intentando darles más profundidad que en la serie sin alejarme mucho de los originales, pero tengo la sensación de que he fallado en el intento así que si es muy escandaloso, no dudéis a la hora de señalarlo en los reviews xD.
> 
> En fin, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en este largo one-shot, así que si encontráis algún error decídmelo en los comentarios: sólo así puedo mejorar. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, hay una pequeña referencia a Kingdom Hearts en el fic. Quién la encuentre se lleva una galleta de chocolate :D. Y ya dejo de hablar, ya. Si, la verdad, dudo mucho que nadie lea estas notas de autora xD.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Hora de aventuras pertenece a Frederator Studios, Cartoon Network y Pendlenton Ward. Yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura.
> 
>  **Pequeño apunte:** Esto es un regalo para mi hermano pequeño, que es un friki total de Hora de Aventuras y que me ha pedido en multitud de ocasiones (y muy insistentemente) que hiciera algún fanfic de AT. ¡Espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas, Rafa!

* * *

_Ahora y siempre_

* * *

**principio.**

El primer encuentro de la princesa Chicle con Marceline ocurre en un tétrico bosque a las tres de la madrugada.

—¿Te has perdido?

Por lo general, Marceline se considera a sí misma como alguien bastante amable. Aguanta las puertas para que la gente pase, tira la basura en las papeleras y siempre dice "gracias" y "por favor". Pero, a veces, una malicia extraña y ajena a ella se apodera de su ser casi sin consentimiento, y sus actos, hasta ese momento dulces y bondadosos se tiñen de maldad. Al principio, cuándo era más joven, le pasaba con mucha frecuencia, pero conforme ha ido envejeciendo la malicia también ha desaparecido.

Ella cree que quizá es porque está madurando.

Y sin embargo, cuándo la ve por primera vez perdida entre los árboles, toda rosa y violeta, la maldad atrapa su corazón con largos dedos negros. Porqué que la niña, por muy desconocida que sea, la  _enerva_. No sabe, ni comprende la razón, pero su simple presencia basta para ponerle los nervios de punta. No es que tenga nada que ver con su apariencia. Es alta y espigada, esbelta como una bailarina. Su cabello es de un brillante color rosa chicle y lo lleva en un corte ligero pero muy femenino. Y sus ojos son azules. Tan azules que parecen lagos profundos y serenos, dos charcas de agua en una tierra fucsia. Es realmente bonita, delicada y dulce como una muñeca. No puede tener más de doce años.

No, el problema reside en su personalidad.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudea la niña. Parece asustada pero su voz tiene un toque desdeñoso y engreído que la vampiresa pilla al vuelo y que rápidamente identifica como SPM. (Síndrome-de-princesa-mimada). Una de las cosas que  _más_  odia en el mundo.

—¿Estás sorda? —le replica, y ella misma se sorprende del filo mordaz en sus palabras—. Te he preguntado si estás perdida. Nunca antes te había visto por aquí. Y además llevas una ropa muy…sospechosa.

Y al decir estas palabras, sonríe de medio lado con la burla grabada en los labios. La niña rosa le dedica una mirada llena de indignación y levanta tanto la barbilla que Marceline teme que se vaya a partir el cuello.

— _Para tu información_ , no hay absolutamente nada de sospechoso en mi ropa. Sólo es un vestido—de repente, la niña rosa ya no es tímida y sus palabras están impregnadas de irritación—. Y no, no estoy perdida. Sólo estoy buscando…algo.

Entonces su voz titubea ligeramente, y Marceline ve una emoción distinta en sus ojos turquesa, algo más profundo, más real. Parece tristeza. La observa durante unos minutos, y por primera vez, la vampiresa se traga su malicia y trata de ser amable.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte si me dices de que se trata. Como vivo por aquí cerca conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano. Tú dispara —esta vez su sonrisa es amplia, sincera, amistosa. Un colmillo blanco sobresale entre sus labios y sus ojos chispean un poco.

La malicia ya no está. Pero la niña rosa parece reacia a aceptar.

—No…no sé. ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa tuya y que en verdad me quieres secuestrar y venderme a unos traficantes de dulces o algo? ¡Se podrían pagar miles por mi persona! —entonces se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más y sus mejillas se tiñen de un pálido color rojo. Se lleva las manos a la boca, como para retener las palabras y Marceline la mira como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Por qué demonios querría secuestrarte? Y, en serio, ¿ _quién_  en su sano juicio te querría comprar a  _ti_?

Quizá se haya equivocado. Quizá la niña rosa no sea más que una chiflada igual que los otros miles de locos que rondan por Ooo.

—¡Vaya pregunta! Porque soy la princesa Bonnibel Chicle, por supuesto —replica orgullosamente, y alza el mentón una vez más, reafirmando su posición.

La vampiresa hace una mueca y cierra los ojos. La princesa Chicle.  _Como no._ Se siente estúpida por no haber caído antes, y, en serio, quién aparte de ella podría ir por ahí con un vestido rosa tan pomposo y esa ridícula capa malva encima. Sólo falta la tiara. La tiara…

Oh.

—¿Por qué te has escapado? —suelta sin pensar, y el efecto de sus palabras es inmediato. Bonnibel retrocede ligeramente al oírlas y baja un poco la cabeza, avergonzada. La tristeza que antes ha conmovido a Marceline vuelve a inundar sus ojos en amplias ondas y la vampiresa siente como algo extraño vibra en su interior—. Entonces es verdad. Te  _has_  escapado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La niña no responde a sus preguntas y se limita a mirar hacia lo lejos, con los ojos volados y como perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tarda un largo rato en hablar.

—Estoy…estoy buscando La Fuente Clara. Dicen que está por aquí. La de la leyenda, ¿sabes?  _«_ _Y quién beba de mis aguas claras habiendo pagado el precio…_ _»_

— _«_ _…hallará aquí respuesta franca a su alma en tormento_ _»_ —acaba Marceline tenuemente. La música del poema flota entre ambas como un hilo transparente y las palabras resuenan en el aire, intactas—. ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? Es una locura. Nadie lo ha logrado nunca, dicen que ni siquiera existe. Deberías volver a tu palacio. Deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

La princesa Chicle niega con vehemencia.

—Ni hablar. No he llegado tan lejos para retroceder ahora. Si quieres ayudarme, adelante. Si no, déjame seguir. No tengo tiempo que perder —responde con dureza.

—Bonnibel…

—¡No me llames así!

—Es peligroso. Eres demasiado pequeña para emprender una búsqueda así tu sola, no estás preparada…¿y qué clase de  _zapatos_  llevas, por Glob? ¿Acaso piensas caminar con eso? —Marceline empieza a estar preocupada. ¿Y si la princesa Chicle pasa de ella y sigue adelante sola? El bosque no es amable con los novatos...y menos con los niños.

—¡No te importan! ¡Nada de esto te importa! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez y apártate!

Llena de rabia, trata de esquivar la figura flotante de Marceline para seguir caminando, pero antes de que pueda caminar la vampiresa la agarra por la muñeca y la obliga a detenerse.

—Bonnibel para con esto. Es una búsqueda suicida. No lo lograrás…

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! —chilla la princesa Chicle, y Marceline se da cuenta de que está llorando. Las lágrimas le resbalan por la barbilla y le salpican el vestido fucsia.

—Bonnibel —susurra. Y el nombre detiene a la princesa Chicle, la hace temblar de pies a cabeza y cae de rodillas ante la vampiresa sobre el suelo del bosque. El mundo queda en silencio. Árboles, animales, todo calla y Marceline se ve rodeada de verde, lágrimas y rosa—. ¿Qué es lo que le ibas a pedir a la fuente?

La princesa Chicle tartamudea las palabras con dificultad, hipando entre sollozos.

—A-amigos. Yo sólo quería pedirle amigos. Aunque sólo fuera uno…

Marceline la observa con expresión descorazonada durante unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer. No quiere compadecerla, porqué conoce muy bien el amargo sabor de la lástima y ningún amistad basada en la pena se puede alzar sobre base firme. Pero la comprende perfectamente. Nadie debería estar solo, no cómo ella. Y por eso fuerza una sonrisa y se levanta del suelo blando, ofreciéndole una mano a la princesa Chicle.

—Yo seré tu amiga —sonríe Marceline—. Yo seré tu amiga y estaré contigo siempre. Nunca más volverás a estar sola.

Y es una promesa.

Bonnibel alza la cabeza vacilante y sus grandes ojos azules parecen un trozo de cielo nublado cuando toma la mano de la vampiresa, se levanta y pregunta:

—¿Cómo te llamas? —su voz tiembla un poco pero el tono es dulce y sincero. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, la vampiresa cree que Bonnibel podrá hacer honor a su título.

—Marceline Abadeer —responde mientras agarra a la niña por la cintura y se elevan hacia el cielo—¡Tu nueva mejor amiga!

La princesa Chicle suelta un chillido de miedo pero Marceline la sostiene con fuerza y empieza a volar a toda velocidad hacia Chuchelandia. Arriba, la luna brilla con resplandor fantasmal y el mundo está en silencio. Marceline suelta una pequeña risa ante el espanto de Bonnibel y aún sin decir nada, le parece que estos bordes suaves que siente en su corazón son parecidos a la amistad.

**2.**

Lo bueno de tener más de mil años es que los recuerdos terminan por desaparecer. Es de lógica, claro. El cerebro no puede acumular tal cantidad de información y conforme pasa el tiempo, los datos más antiguos son reemplazados por los nuevos. Al principio son cosas cómo nombres, caras, sitios o fechas. Pronto, segmentos enteros de su memoria se esfuman.

Y entonces, un día cualquiera, Marceline mira atrás y se da cuenta de que hay pequeñas lagunas esparcidas por su mente. Lapsos de tiempo, normalmente años enteros que no puede recordar.

Pocas cosas la hacen más feliz que darse cuenta de que ha vuelto a olvidar. Para cualquier otra persona, sería un terrible castigo, pero Marceline ansía estos momentos con todo su ser, esperando el día en que su infancia también desaparezca. Quiere olvidarlo todo. Las bombas, los gritos, su madre en la cama del salón verde tan pálida cómo la muerte misma, los asesinatos, su tía Adèle descuartizada y esparcida a cien metros del jardín. La soledad. La profunda, intrínseca soledad que nunca la abandonó de pequeña y que la ha perseguido a lo largo de su vida cómo una sombra larga y eterna. Algo de lo que nunca se librará.  _"Cuánto más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra..."_

—Marcy, mira ese niño, ¿no es adorable? Los niños son tan monos...me encantaría tener montones de hijos algún día. ¡Así podría llenar el castillo! A veces está demasiado vacío...¿para que queremos tantas habitaciones si sólo vivimos cuatro gatos en él?

Marceline sonríe y no dice nada. El parasol gira en sus manos mientras flota perezosamente al lado de la princesa y la dulce voz de la niña la mece cómo una nana, la atrae irremediablemente hacia ella y la hace sentir bien. Bonnibel tiene quince años, cada día es más bonita, y brilla con luz propia mientras caminan por la calle central de Chuchelandia. Sus súbditos paran constantemente para saludarla y darle regalos, para decirle cuánto la quieren aunque aún no reina sobre ellos ni ha demostrado en modo alguno su valía.

La princesa Chicle se hace querer, simple y llano, y la gente se siente atraída hacia su luz, hacia su alegre, brillante persona. Sonríe y habla con todos, juega con los niños y hace amigos con la misma facilidad que tiene para respirar. Parece que haya nacido para esto. Pero Marceline la recuerda tal y cómo la conoció con doce años, perdida, confusa, marginada por la sociedad y sometida a una presión inhumana.

A veces, le gusta pensar que Bonnibel ha mejorado cómo persona gracias a ella. Pero entonces se siente un poco egoísta...tampoco es que lo pueda evitar.

—Marcy, ¿estás bien? Si el sol te hace daño podemos volver al castillo...pareces triste.

—No te preocupes Bon, estoy bien. El sol duele, pero me gusta éste dolor. Me ayuda a no pensar —si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, la vampiresa habría mentido descaradamente y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, pero las cosas no funcionan así con Bonnibel. Con ella tiene que ser sincera porqué así se lo dice su corazón. Ese órgano muerto y gris que poco hace clavado en su pecho, sí.

La princesa Chicle parece desconcertada y furiosa a partes iguales con su respuesta, y de inmediato agarra a la joven mujer del brazo y la arrastra de vuelta al castillo a toda velocidad, sin permitirle una sola palabra de queja. La transición de alegre paseo a carrera desesperada es tan violenta que Marceline no puede evitar sentirse perdida.

—¡Bonnibel, espera! ¡No hace falta que volvamos, podemos...!

—¡No! Si te duele, volveremos. Y me da igual lo que digas, ya no tengo ganas de salir.

—Espera, eso es mentira, hace cinco minutos estabas...

—Hay días en los que yo tampoco quiero pensar, sabes —susurra Chicle, y entonces se detiene bajo el portal de una casa hecha de galletas dónde hay bastante sombra para que ambas se sienten en el suelo, y está lo bastante oculto en una esquina para que nadie las vea hablar. De repente, toda la energía que la había poseído mientras corrían y paseaban y hablaban con la gente se esfuma cómo si nunca hubiera existido, y todo cuánto queda es una adolescente dulce y cansada con los ojos más profundos que Marceline haya visto nunca.

—¿Que querías decir antes? —musita Marceline y la princesa Chicle la mira directamente a los ojos, le coge una mano y tiembla un poco.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti. El Mayordomo Menta siempre dice que eres una mala influencia porque eres demasiado misteriosa y nunca me explicas nada de tu pasado, pero yo siempre le ignoro porque confío en ti, Marceline. Confío en que algún día me hablarás sobre todo lo que te hace daño, en que algún día te abrirás a mí. No quiero que vayas por ahí sufriendo, quemándote porque te duele pensar y recordar. Si te duele recordar, ¡cuéntame que te sucedió para poder ayudarte! Yo...yo te entenderé, porqué a mi tampoco me gusta pensar a veces. No eres la única con un pasado triste.

»Pero no te refugies nunca en el dolor. No vengas a pasear conmigo porqué quieres aislarte en tu propio mundo, porque te gusta sufrir bajo el sol.  _No me utilices así_. Déjame estar contigo y apoyarte, ser alguien en quién puedas confiar. Han pasado más de dos años desde que te conocí y apenas comprendo que te pasa por la cabeza. Y no quiero...no quiero...

Marceline, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando al cielo con los ojos perdidos y el ánimo triste, baja la cabeza de inmediato al oír quedos sollozos, pero Bonnibel se limita a coger aire, retener las lágrimas y sentarse a su lado. El silencio las arropa cómo una manta, y Marceline abraza a la princesa Chicle con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle con actos lo que sus labios no dirían jamás.

—No voy a llorar, Marcy. No soy cómo antes. No voy a llorar si eso me hace débil.

—Ser débil está bien, Bon. Conmigo no tienes que ser fuerte, conmigo puedes llorar todo cuánto quieras y durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Si eres siempre fuerte te acabarás derrumbando.

Chicle oculta la cara en el cuello de Marceline, y mientras trata de contener las lágrimas empieza a susurrar contra su piel:

—Nunca podré tener hijos, ¿sabes? Cómo soy una creación artificial jamás me podré reproducir ni tener niños. Antes comentaba lo mucho que me gustaría, pero sólo era una tonta ilusión. Y el castillo es tan grande y vacío...—la piel de la vampiresa se humedece y se llena de lágrimas—. Me lo dijeron seis días después de mi creación. Padre vino y me explicó mis deberes cómo princesa y futura reina. Una reina que no puede tener herederos. ¡ _Glob sab_ e que será de ellos cuándo yo no esté aquí!

»No sabes cuántas cosas querría olvidar, Marcy. Pero no debemos deshacernos de algo  _sólo_  porque duele y los recuerdos malos son tan valiosos cómo los buenos. Debemos  _perseverar_.

Bonnibel tiene quince años, y cada día es más bonita, brillante cómo el sol. Pero todas sus sonrisas y charlas banales, todos esos paseos y fiestas que organiza para el pueblo no son más que una máscara perfectamente trabajada y que lleva años llevando con absoluta entereza.

La Bonnibel que hay detrás es más compleja de entender, dulce pero temperamental, con arrebatos egoístas y una desesperada necesidad de estar junto a Marceline. La verdadera Bonnibel Chicle es una contradicción con piernas y pelo rosa, que tiene los principios morales más firmes que la vampiresa haya visto en quinientos años pero no duda diez minutos antes de abrazar a un ser perverso y cruel cómo ella.

Es un constante dolor de cabeza.

Y sin embargo, Marceline teme el día en que su dulce princesa se pierda en la máscara que tanto lleva, el día en que olvide por completo quién fue de verdad, para convertirse en quién todos esperan que sea. Por primera vez en su vida, Marceline no quiere olvidar. Porqué incluso si Bonnibel se convierte en otra persona, incluso si cambia y deja de quererla, ella seguirá recordando.

Se jura a si misma que nunca dejará de recordar.

**3.**

A Marceline no le gusta tener amigos porque sabe que, tarde o temprano, éstos morirán. Es inevitable. La vida rueda y sigue adelante aunque ella ya no tenga corazón ni sangre que palpite al mismo ritmo que los demás. La gente nace, vive y muere. Es el ciclo natural de las cosas. Y Marceline lo acepta y comprende que su lugar en el mundo es eterno e inalterable.

Pero, pese a todo, le duele saber que se acerca el cumpleaños de Bonnibel. Un año más que la acerca lenta e inexorablemente a su destino terrenal. Este año cumple diecisiete, y pronto tomará el trono que le corresponde por derecho. Aunque ella está emocionada, Marceline sabe lo que es gobernar y es un mal que no le desea a nadie. Te arrebata la vida, tus ilusiones, tus sueños y deseos. El pueblo prevalece por encima de todo, incluso de ti misma.

Y aun así, Bonnibel ha nacido para esto. Lo lleva dentro, en la sangre. Ha nacido para reinar y Marceline sabe que será una princesa maravillosa, buena con su gente y responsable con ellos, justa pero siempre dulce. Lo hará mucho mejor que ella. Después de todo, ser reina nunca fue el sueño de nuestra vampiresa favorita.

—¿Marceline?

La suave voz de Bonnibel despierta a Marceline de sus lúgubres pensamientos y ésta fuerza una sonrisa. Ambas están tiradas sobre la gigantesca cama de la princesa Chicle y aunque antes estaban viendo la tele juntas, ahora que la película ha acabado el silencio domina la estancia con mano férrea. Bonnibel odia el silencio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Tenías mala cara. Te ves muy pálida…

Marceline contiene una risa.

—Ya soy pálida por naturaleza, Bon. ¡No puedo estarlo más!

La princesa Chicle pone los ojos en blanco, como suele hacer el 80% del tiempo que pasa con Marceline.

—No me refiero a eso. Parece que te sientas mal. ¿Tienes fiebre? —casi sin pensarlo, la princesa Chicle pone la palma de su mano en la frente de Marceline para comprobar su temperatura, y la vampiresa siente como su piel arde ante el contacto, tan deseado y aborrecido al mismo tiempo—. No lo parece…¿quizá tengas otros síntomas? Ayer estuve leyendo sorbe enfermedades, ¿sabes? Antes había unos métodos muy primitivos para identificarlas aunque hoy en día…

Y Marceline sabe que si no la detiene ahora no callará durante horas. Tampoco es que se vaya a quejar; podría oír la chachara científica de Bonníbel durante milenios y jamás se cansaría.

—Bon, Bon, tranquila. No estoy enferma.  _No puedo enfermarme_. Soy una vampiresa, ¿recuerdas? Estoy muerta. Y por lo tanto las enfermedades no me afectan. Así que, eh…no te preocupes.

La princesa Chicle se sonroja al instante y Marceline no puede evitar pensar que es la cosa más bonita que ha visto nunca: tonos de rojo sobre un mar rosa. Y entonces le dan ganas de acercársele más y chuparle el color igual que haría con una fresa o una manzana…

_«Ugh, concéntrate, Marceline»_

—Lo siento, Marcy. Es sólo que, a veces me dejo llevar por esta ridícula necesidad que tengo de  _saber más_. Cosas de científicos, ya sabes —y Bonnibel casi parece avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Marceline niega con la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, no has hecho nada malo. Si no fueras una friki de la ciencia no serías tú.

—¡Marceline!

Y ambas ríen con el ánimo ligero y cuando sus manos se rozan, Marceline cree por un instante que vuelve a tener corazón.

—Bonnibel…

—¿Sí?

Entonces la besa. El contacto es tan leve que casi ni se le puede llamar beso. Es ligero como una mariposa, y los labios de la vampiresa sólo se detienen sobre los de su amiga una fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente para que ambas comprendan y la rosácea piel de la princesa Chicle se tiña de rojo carmesí.

—Te quiero, Bon.

A Marceline no le gusta tener amigos porque tarde o temprano, todos ellos morirán. Pero Bonnibel es mucho más que una amiga, y Marceline cree que podrá soportar el dolor de la pérdida si eso equivale a unos pocos años de felicidad.

**4.**

Durante los diez meses siguientes, Marceline siente tal grado de felicidad que a veces cree que, si tuviera corazón, ya se habría desbordado por un exceso de sentimientos. Y le sorprende, porque, aunque su larga amistad con Bonnibel siempre había sido una fuente constante de calidez y cariño, nunca había sentido que ardiera con tanta pasión como el amor que ahora comparten.

Cinco largos años de amistad han creado las bases, pero apenas diez meses de besos, palabras y abrazos han bastado para construir una torre que llega al cielo. Y el mayor temor de Marceline es que la base no sea lo bastante fuerte para aguantarla eternamente.

Porque si se derrumba, ella también caerá.

Estos temores, aunque normales en cualquier relación sana y estable, jamás abandonan el trasfondo de la mente de Marceline. Cuándo Bonnibel le dice "Te amo", duda durante una fracción de segundo la veracidad de sus palabras. Cuándo hacen el amor, Marceline teme que no sea bastante, que jamás sea bastante para la joven rosa. Y cuándo Bonnibel anuncia su relación en público ante el reino, Marceline contiene la angustia que siente ante el peligro que se avecina.

Porque Bonnibel pronto será princesa. Reina. Y el pueblo prevalece por encima de todo. Incluida ella.

La princesa Chicle no sabe nada de estos temores, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría saberlo si Marceline apenas habla de sí misma? Siempre hablan sobre Bonnibel, sobre su futuro, sus sueños, sus deseos, lo que lee, lo que escribe, sobre otras personas, sobre ambas, pero jamás sobre Marceline. Un pequeño error por parte de la morena que golpea la torre que han creado en grandes olas, como un mar que erosiona contra la costa. Ninguna relación dura sin confianza total por ambas partes.

Ninguna relación con medias verdades y mentiras de fondo puede aguantar todo lo que la vampiresa querría. Y por eso diez meses, ocho días y tres horas después de aquel primer beso, Bonnibel comienza la pelea y la torre se derrumba.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando ocurre. Ambas duermen en la amplia cama de la princesa Chicle, como de costumbre, abrazadas entre sí en un apretado nudo de brazos, piernas y piel cálida. Todo perfectamente normal hasta que Marceline comienza a revolverse en sueños, atrapada en una de las tantas pesadillas que cada vez la acosan más a menudo.

Antes no le pasaba con tanta frecuencia, pero el estrés y la incertidumbre que siente ante su relación con Bonnibel bajan sus defensas y permiten a su mente vagar libre y salvaje por el reino de su subconsciente. La reina de los vampiros ha visto tantas cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida que las pesadillas son más que simples sueños. Forman parte de su realidad, y, en cierta manera, parte de ella misma. Son sus recuerdos, y ver a personas que ha querido transformados en monstruos, deformados por su mente, duele más de lo que podría soportar.

En una de sus últimas pesadillas, Bonnibel es torturada violentamente por aquellos hombres vestidos de gris que se llevaron a su tíos hace ya tantísimos años. Los chillidos de su tía Adèle se convierten en los de la princesa Chicle y la sangre que salpica la hierba verde del jardín es más oscura, más dulce. Los miembros destrozados tienen un leve tono rosáceo. Un ojo azul brillante rueda por el camino de entrada.

_"Sois unos monstruos, no merecéis vivir. Las radiaciones os han convertido en bestias, no merecéis vivir. No os preocupéis, nosotros nos encargaremos de enviaros al cielo. No merecéis vivir."_

En su sueño ya no tiene ocho años. Tiene más de mil veintinueve, y el dolor no sólo es insoportable. Es real. Le duele de verdad, cómo si le arrancaran el corazón que tantos años lleva muerta en su pecho, y lo tiraran a la hierba seca del jardín de entrada, junto a los trozos de su amor. El cielo brilla con las bombas, el humo sube en espiral a lo largo de las casas vecinas y los cadáveres decoran la calle cómo hojas caídas.

Puede ver cómo su madre se acerca flotando, más pálida que la muerte misma y con la infinita melena azabache ondulando a sus espaldas cómo una capa, envolviendo su pequeña figura esquelética. Oye su voz, que ya vaga por el filo de la muerte, abrupta y a ratos ininteligible, cómo un vídeo mal grabado.

_"Tengo que salvarte Marceline, tengo que salvarte, no puedes morir aquí, no puedo permitirlo."_

Para ella, ya nada tiene sentido. ¿Para qué quiere vivir si Bonnibel ha muerto?  _Y por su culpa_. Ha muerto por su culpa, por estar con ella, con un monstruo, con un ser deleznable, alguien que  _no merece_  vivir. Quiere decírselo a su madre, decirle que la deje en paz, que la deje morir tranquila, pero no encuentra las palabras, y siente confusa, dormida.

Empieza a dudar que todo ésto sea real.

Y entonces los colmillos se clavan en su cuello. La sangre brota de inmediato, se desliza caliente por su pecho y los dientes de su madre parecen desprender fuego mientras oye la voz rota en su cabeza:  _"Tengo que salvarte, salvarte, salvarte."_

El día en que cae la torre, Marceline sueña con su madre por primera vez en más de quince años. Y es más de lo que puede soportar.

—Marcy. Marcy, despierta. Estás soñando.

La vampiresa parece una bestia desatada: da patadas, flota inconscientemente, chilla y llora cómo un bebé de pecho, incapaz de oír los chillidos histéricos de su novia.

—No, no, no no quiero que me salves. Déjame morir, por favor,  _mamá_ , por favor...

—¡Marceline, despierta! ¡Es sólo una pesadilla! ¡Despierta!

La princesa Chicle está aterrada. Es la cuarta pesadilla de Marceline en una semana, y es, sin duda alguna, la peor hasta el momento. Ha tratado de hablar con ella sobre sus sueños, de preguntarle y confortarle pero ella se cierra en una hermética cúpula de indiferencia, alejando a Bonnibel de sí.

—¡Por favor Marceline, despierta! Estoy aquí...

Son las lágrimas de Bonnibel cayendo sobre su cara lo que hace que la vampiresa abra los ojos. Rojo y azul chocan durante diez largos segundos y cuando la princesa Chicle trata de abrazar a Marceline ésta la aparta con brusquedad, temblando y llena de miedo.

Es entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuándo algo se rompe entre ellas para siempre.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte! —chilla la princesa Chicle, llena de rabia. Su carácter dulce desaparece, dejando entrever una personalidad más arrogante, más furiosa e impetuosa. Más similar a la niña de doce años que Marceline salvó en el bosque tanto tiempo atrás.

—Déjame en paz. Quiero estar sola.

Marceline está temblando. Su madre tenía los ojos azules. Del mismo tono  _exacto_  que los de Bonnibel. No puede dejar de temblar.

—No te entiendo, ¿por qué huyes de mí? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo? Sólo quiero confortarte, nada más…

Como para probar sus palabras, Bonnibel se acerca más a Marceline y la envuelve en un cálido abrazo para contener los sollozos que sacuden a la vampiresa. Piel desnuda contra piel, un corazón muerto y el otro no. Y entonces Marceline se la quita de encima hosca e irritada y Bonnibel siente por primera vez en su vida el amargo sabor del rechazo.

—Déjame. No puedes ayudarme, déjame en paz,  _por favor_...

Marceline ya no sabe que hacer. Las cosas se ven deformadas a su alrededor, le cuesta distinguir fantasía de realidad, recuerdo de sueño.  _Un ojo azul rodando por el suelo, una pierna rosa junto a la puerta de entrada. No merecéis vivir._

—¿Has decidido eso tu sola? ¡No puedes apartarme sin más y esperar que no haga nada!

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —miente Marceline, y salta de la cama en busca de su ropa, que está desperdigada por la amplia habitación. La princesa Chicle, aún sentada y envuelta en sábanas arrugadas arde de rabia.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! Ya es la cuarta vez que sucede esta semana, tengo derecho a saberlo ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Te amo, Marceline!

Y las palabras duelen tanto que la vampiresa se dobla sobre sí misma, tratando de aguantar los arrebatos de angustia que la destrozan por dentro. Precisamente porque  _la ama,_   _le harán_  daño y no puede estar con Bonnibel si eso significa que le harán daño. La parte lógica de su cerebro le dice que los hombres grises llevan más de mil años muertos  _(se encargó bien de ello)_ , pero nada de eso importa, porque más gente cómo ellos aparecerán, tarde o temprano. Siempre aparecen. Los vampiros son criaturas odiadas.

La Reina lo es aún más.  _"No mereces vivir, monstruo."_

Se termina de vestir a trompicones, flotando torpemente y sin darse cuenta de que lleva puesto, tratando de no llorar porque va a tomar la decisión más difícil que haya tomado nunca. Entonces se gira hacia la princesa Chicle y habla con voz trémula y sibilante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me amas?

_Hazle daño. Hazle daño, para que te odie, para que te olvide y no te quiera ver más. Si duele, se olvidará de ti. Cómo todos._

Bonnibel la observa perpleja. Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella, aún envuelta en las sábanas. La habitación se siente fría, pero no sabe si es por la ventana abierta o los ojos rojos de Marceline, helados y fijos como una estrella de sangre.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi palabra?

—¿Me amas más que a tu reino? ¿Más que todo esto? —Marceline está temblando y de repente vacila en su decisión porque si en ese momento,  _si en ese preciso momento_  la princesa Chicle le dijera que sí, sin dudas ni temores, entonces...entonces...

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué viene…?

Su dubitativa negación duele en su justa medida y reafirma a Marceline en su convicción de que debe irse y dejar todo esto atrás. Porque si Bonnibel es incapaz de ponerla por encima de su reino (algo que jamás habría pasado y ella lo sabe), no tiene sentido luchar en ésta guerra perdida.

—Déjame ir, Bonnibel. Nunca he sido bastante para ti y ahora sé que nunca lo seré. No puedes entender lo que siento, lo que he pasado...

—¡Lo entendería si me lo explicaras! —responde Chicle, colérica, y tiene que aguantar las ganas de llorar porque  _nada de esto debería estar pasando_ ,  _no tiene sentido_  que pase, no deberían pelearse, no…

—No te lo explico porque no lo entenderías. ¿O crees que me podrías comprender? ¿Qué podrías entender todo el dolor que llevo dentro, lo que he visto, lo que he sentido, toda la gente que he matado…puedes cargar con todo eso?

La voz de Marceline es fría y afilada como una cuchilla lanzada con puntería certera hacia el corazón de Bonnibel. Ella siente que se muere por dentro.

—Lo sabría si me explicaras algo, si te abrieras a mí. Por favor, Marceline…

Está llorando. No quería, pero está llorando y las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas, su cara se contorsiona en una mueca triste y toda ella tiembla de pies a cabeza. La vampiresa no puede evitarlo pero la abraza y la aprieta contra su pecho durante unos pocos segundos.

—Nunca debimos hacernos amigas, Bonnibel Chicle —dice con voz helada. La princesa se remueve en sus brazos, ardiendo de ira, y Marceline sabe que debe insistir un poco más en el dolor.  _Hazle daño y te dejará marchar—._ Te mereces a alguien que envejezca junto a ti y muera contigo llegado el momento. Alguien que pueda amarte con toda su vida y no sólo un fragmento de ella. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Apenas ha dicho estas palabras cuándo Bonnibel abre mucho los ojos, se separa de Marceline y la mira con tal expresión de ira y desesperación, que, por unos segundos, la vampiresa  _casi_ reconsidera su salida. Pero lo ha logrado, porque la mirada que ahora siente es de odio puro, y Marceline ha logrado su objetivo.

Acaba de salvarla, incluso cuándo Chicle no lo sabe.

—¡Eres una  _cobarde!_  ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo? ¿Qué me muera? ¿Prefieres que ambas suframos en soledad en vez de estar juntas sólo por miedo? Pues vete, Marceline. Si tanto miedo tienes, vete. No soy nadie para retenerte.

En silencio, Marceline sale flotando por la ventana y se va sin decir adiós, con la larga melena negra ondeando al viento como una bandera. En su cabeza aún oye las voces del sueño, los chillidos de su madre y los de Bonnibel superpuestos con los llantos de ambas.

_"Tengo, tenía que salvarte."_

Bonnibel se queda unos minutos de pie ante la ventana, las lágrimas congeladas sobre su rostro y las sábanas desperdigadas por el suelo. Como si fuera un sueño, avanza tambaleándose hasta la cama y se sienta en ella sin sentir ni ver nada. A su lado, en el suelo, hay una camiseta negra que Marceline le regaló la semana pasada. La recoge temblando y la aprieta contra su pecho, ahogando un grito de angustia entre los pliegues de la tela. Esta noche, llora hasta que amanece; una rutina que mantendrá durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

**5.**

El siguiente es un año de cambios. Tanto Marceline como Bonnibel conocen a Finn y Jake, los dos tios más locos que uno pueda imaginar y a través del vínculo que comparten con ellos se entrecruzan más de lo que les gustaría. Cuándo se ven, el ambiente siempre se vuelve helado y las palabras tensas, asfixiantes. Estos breves e incómodos encuentros nunca duran mucho, porque cuándo uno sale por ahí con Finn y Jake no hay tiempo para pararse a pensar: la diversión es continua.

Es difícil, pese a todo, soportar esos tortuosos segundos de miradas veladas y palabras sin decir. A veces, cuándo coinciden en casa de Finn, la princesa Chicle mira a la vampiresa con sus grandes ojos azules en una súplica callada y susurrante,

_«por favor, por favor, vuelve conmigo, por favor, te lo suplico, vuelve»_

y Marceline tiene que disculparse e irse corriendo a casa porque si no su férreo autocontrol se partirá en dos y entonces agarrará a Bonnibel allí mismo delante de todos y la besará hasta que ninguna de las dos pueda respirar…

Cada vez se le hace más difícil mantener las distancias. Sólo lo logra cuándo recuerda La Pesadilla, aquella que las separó y que tanta razón tenía, la voz de su madre hablando sobre salvación, las decisiones que tomó en menos de cinco minutos y oyendo los sollozos ahogados de su princesa.

Sospecha que Chicle se siente igual; lo ve en sus ojos si la pilla observándola, en sus comentarios, en su manera de lograr que sus manos se rocen si una camina cerca de la otra. La niña rosa, que ahora ya es una bella y joven mujer ansía el toque de Marceline tanto como la vampiresa la desea, incluso si no debería, a ella. Este juego de miradas y frases a medias es uno peligroso en el cual ninguna ganará, pero ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

La ignorancia no es una opción. A veces, quizá por simple frustración, las medias sonrisas se convierten en muecas, los saludos cordiales en insultos, los roces de mano en golpes. Hay veces que el dolor de la separación, del recuerdo  _(te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, eres una coabarde)_ , es demasiado grande para guardarlo todo y la rabia toma forma de malas miradas y palabras malintencionadas.

El amor sigue ahí, intacto, palpitante. Una flor abierta y aún fresca como el primer día. Pero la flor flota en el cielo, ¿y cómo pueden alcanzarla si la torre se ha derrumbado?

**6.**

Marceline lleva mucho tiempo escribiendo esta canción.

Normalmente no suele tardar tanto, y cuándo quiere crear una nueva canción tarda pocos días en escribir la letra. Pero esta canción es especial. Lleva más de dos años trabajando en ella, y por mucho que se esfuerce siente que nunca la terminará. ¿Y cómo hacerlo, si por cada línea que escribe borra otras dos?

Esta canción es para Bonnibel. Es la canción que siempre quiso cantarle y nunca pudo hacer, la música que lleva dentro del alma y que le hubiera gustado compartir con Chicle en el algún momento. La letra cambia constantemente y nunca se mantiene igual, pero el sentimiento es siempre el mismo: amor. La canción de amor definitiva, aquella con la que le hablaría de todo lo que temía, todo lo que ansiaba y deseaba en su vida junto a ella.

Y aunque sabe que no debería permitirse éste tipo de debilidades, cada vez le es más difícil mantener su decisión de alejarse de Bonnibel. Es por su propio bien, claro, y sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, pero ya han pasado más de ochocientos días desde la última vez que la besó y si no hace algo pronto explotará, le dará un ataque o le dirá la verdad de su ruptura. Quizá una mezcla de todo lo anterior. Así que con tal de reprimir estos estúpidos impulsos, se dedica a escribir versos edulcorados que calman su alma y le dan algo de seguridad.

Ésta canción es un regalo que jamás ha podido hacerle y que, con el tiempo, se ha vuelto una obsesión. Quiere finiquitar esta canción porque siente que cuando lo haga, su corazón habrá borrado, por fin, a la princesa Chicle. Pero no es lo bastante ingenua como para creer que algún día lo logrará. Es una fantasía; una quimera que le da una razón de ser.

Hoy la letra varía extrañamente entre el cariño y el odio. Palabras que comienzan dulces y poco a poco se tornan duras y amargas como una fruta podrida. La canción de hoy habla de miedo, ansia y tristeza. Refleja fielmente el estado emocional de la vampiresa y también los últimos meses de su relación con Chicle.

Nadie oirá jamás esta música pero Marceline llora hasta dormirse con la partitura apretada contra el pecho. Siente que la letra de hoy es diferente, especial.  _Ojalá no cambie mañana._

_Te voy a enterrar, con mi balada infernal_

_Si te cojo, te muerdo y chupo, me quedo el rojo de tu piel_

_Te voy a…_

**7.**

No, no, no, no.

¿Por qué ha pasado así? ¡No tenía que ser así, no de esta manera!

Marceline respira agitadamente mientras cierra la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo y se apoya en la madera, resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Está hiperventilando, y si tuviera corazón ya se le habría salido del pecho.

_¿Por qué le había cantado eso?_

Su cuerpo entero tiembla y con un gruñido, Marceline se aparta el pelo de la cara y trata de recogérselo en una cola de caballo. Empieza a tener calor y cuánto más piensa en lo que ha hecho hoy, peor se siente. Porqué le ha cantado  _esa_  canción. Ha escrito miles de letras, palabras de amor, bonitas frases, preciosas metáforas…y pese a todo, ha terminado cantando uno de sus trabajos más burdos, más imperfectos y llenos de rabia. Es una de esas canciones que escribe en sus momentos más bajos y que jamás le cantaría a nadie. Música que la abre de dentro hacia fuera y la deja totalmente expuesta y desnuda sin escudos ni barreras con los que protegerse.

Al principio, no iba a cantar ese tema. Había empezado con los primeros acordes de su eterna canción de amor, casi decidida a mostrarle de una vez por todas lo mucho que aún la quería, cómo había sacrificado todo cuánto amaba sólo para protegerla...y cómo ya estaba cansada de que esa protección la estuviese matando por dentro.

Pero, Bonnibel, como no, tuvo que hablar.

_«¡Marceline, eso es muy desagradable!»_

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Chicle  _aún_  no lo entendía.

La vampiresa cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo un quejido de exasperación, furiosa consigo misma por haber perdido el control de esa manera. Porque en cuánto la princesa Chicle pronunció esas palabras, la rabia comenzó a hablar en su lugar y pronto ya ni sabía que estaba cantando. Apenas era consciente de las palabras que abandonaban su boca, del rostro perplejo de Finn y los demás, porque nada de eso importaba.

Ella sólo quería que Bonnibel  _comprendiera_. Que entendiera que le había hecho daño, sí, pero que lo había hecho para protegerla. Bon jamás la habría dejado marchar de no haberle hecho daño y era mejor así, estaba más protegida, más segura. Ella no era más que un problema, un engorro en el camino que a la larga le haría daño, un problema que a la larga, la mataría.

La estaba salvando. Desde el momento en que se conocieron eso era todo cuánto había hecho: salvarla.

Pero entonces, ¿porqué siente que todo cuánto ha hecho en el pasado, desde romper con ella hasta dañarla ha estado mal?

_"—¿Guardas mi camiseta?"_

_"—Le tengo...cariño."_

Y aquello había sido la guinda del pastel. ¿Que significa? ¿Por qué ha guardado aquella camiseta, a cuento de qué? Se la había regalado hacía tres años, por su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Aún puede recordar la mueca de disgusto que había hecho ante un regalo tan poco delicado y tan fuera de su estilo, pero sus besos estaban llenos de risas y se la había puesto cómo pijama todos los días hasta aquella fatídica noche.

Marceline pensaba que la habría tirado, junto con todas sus otras cosas cuándo decidió terminar con su relación para mejor. Pensó que se desharía de todo, la ropa, los CD's, hasta aquella preciosa guitarra que Bonnibel había sido absolutamente incapaz de tocar.

El saber que aún conserva aquella camiseta, la llena de un sentimiento aterrador y peligroso cómo ningún otro: esperanza. Esperanza de que pueda perdonarla, de que puedan volver a estar juntas, y sobretodo de que pueda  _comprender_. Esperanza de que pueda entenderla, de que la perdone por sus errores del pasado y que la consuele sin tenerle miedo. Esperanza de que no huirá si se entera de todo. Esperanza de que nadie le hará mal, incluso si ella está a su lado.

Esperanza de que aún esté a a tiempo de salvarla.

_"—¡No he dicho que tengas que ser perfecta!"_

Cómo desea que esa frase sea verdad.

**8.**

—Bonnibel —susurra Marceline, y la princesa Chicle siente un fuerte  _dêja vú_ , al verla flotando en su balcón, aún llevando la misma ropa y con los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos. Ha estado llorando. Se levanta de la cama, tropezando con todo cuánto se haya a su paso y abre la ventana corriendo, jadeando levemente y aguantando la respiración, confusa, tratando de entender que hace Marceline aquí.

Lleva puesta su camiseta, pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta.

—¿Marceline? ¿Qué...? —antes de que pueda terminar la frase, la vampiresa la está estrujando en un abrazo que la deja sin aire durante unos segundos. Se aferra a ella, desesperada, enreda sus manos en el suave pelo rosa de la chica, y entonces la besa con tanta pasión que Bonnibel cree que morirá en ese preciso instante. Se derrite en el beso, en el ansiado contacto que lleva tantos años esperando y en ese momento sabe que podría hacer cualquier cosa que Marceline le pidiera. En ese momento sólo quiere decir  _sí, sí, sí_ , y besarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

Pero es Marceline quién rompe el beso y apoya su frente en la de la chica rosa para tomar una amplia bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar. Siguen abrazadas, flotando a medio metro del suelo, enredadas de una manera que ambas echaban de menos.

—Estaba intentando salvarte —dice entre jadeos. Y Bonnibel la mira sin comprender durante unos segundos, preguntándose si no estará soñando una vez más. Normalmente, cuándo Marceline dice cosas raras significa que su sueño acabará pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—Rompí contigo aquella vez porqué quería _salvarte_. Te hice daño porque  _quería_  salvarte. Y aunque sé que no puedo excusar mi comportamiento quiero que lo entiendas. Quiero que comprendas porqué me fui, y porqué he vuelto.

—¿Porqué? —pregunta Bonnibel a media voz, y presiente la respuesta antes de que Marceline pueda besarla.

—Porqué te amo, y no importa cuánto me aleje de ti, cuánta distancia trate de poner entre nosotras, siempre acabas volviendo a mi de alguna manera. Y yo a ti. Te necesito Bonnibel. Y si me perdonas, estoy dispuesta a contártelo todo. Todo mi pasado, todo lo he sufrido...la razón, la verdadera razón por la cual te abandoné aquella noche.

La princesa Chicle no tiene que pensarlo ni dos segundos antes de sellar la promesa con un beso. Es largo y suave, sólo un roce de labios, y Marceline se pregunta cómo pudo dejar atrás ésta felicidad, cómo pudo pensar que podría vivir mejor sin ella, sin su dulce princesa de ojos azules. Una niña prepotente, una adolescente peleando con la presión, una joven, bella mujer digna de su título y posición. Bonnibel.

—Te perdono, Marceline —y aunque no dice las palabras, están implícitas en su mensaje.  _Te amo._ Pero cómo siempre que oye, o percibe estas palabras, la incertidumbre toma posesión de su ser y las dudas renacen otra vez.  _"Hoy no. No más."_

—No soy perfecta, Bon. Soy un monstruo, un ser horrible, y tienes que saber que yo... _  
_

—No quiero que seas perfecta. Nunca lo he querido. Y no lo eres, créeme. Roncas cómo un elefante —ahoga las risas en el cuello de la vampiresa, y aunque era una afirmación seria, Marceline se une a sus risas, tremendamente aliviada y feliz.

Se vuelven a besar durante lo que parecen horas y milenios enteros, tratando de saborear el momento, de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y cuándo hacen el amor lo hacen despacio, llenando la habitación cálida con palabras cariñosas, y jadeos que parecen suplir más de ochocientos días de soledad. Marceline graba éste momento a fuego en su memoria, y lo atesora junto a su corazón, sabedora de que no lo olvidará jamás.

Horas después, Bonnibel hace la pregunta.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —susurra en la noche, y la vampiresa la abraza conteniendo un suspiro.

—Aquella noche, soñé por primera vez con mi madre en más de quince años.

**final.**

Quizá su relación no sea perfecta. Quizá tengan problemas, y se chillen y se peleen. Quizá Marceline tenga el autoestima demasiado bajo, y muchos problemas de confianza, un pasado tortuoso y mil chorradas más que su psiquiatra (al cuál está viendo  _sólo_  por petición de Bon) no para de repetir. Quizá Bonnibel tiene un pésimo oído para la música y toca la guitarra que da pena y nunca podrá cantar un dueto cómo dios manda con su esposa. Quizá sean un par de cursis para el resto de sus amigos, y quizá se hacen demasiados regalos en días que no tienen importancia alguna  _(¡Feliz día de me-apetecía-regalarte-una-tostadora!)._

Quizá nunca puedan tener hijos, y quizá el pueblo opine que Marceline es peor reina para Chuchelandia que una piedra mohosa. Es probable que llegue el día en que Bonnibel muera antes de tiempo, dejando sola a Marceline para que siga adelante.

Pero se aman. Y eso es suficiente. Ahora, y siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> _¡Y eso es todo! El final no me acaba de convencer mucho aunque lo he reescrito cómo unas tres millones de veces, pero estoy satisfecha con el conjunto en general, y espero que vosotros también. Gracias por leer, y recuerda que un review es una gran manera de alegrarme el día y hacerme saber si te ha gustado o no ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Puede que nos veamos en algún otro fic, no niego la posibilidad, así que, ¡hasta entonces!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Love ~_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ly_


End file.
